Sofia Squire
Sofia Squire is the daughter of the love interest (described in the fairytale as the Squire's Daughter) from The Master Thief. She is a strong-minded, and independent young lady who is a proud feminist. She supports the Royal alignment as she has no intentions to rewrite or challenge her destiny, though she emphasises with the Rebels as she knows that some fairytales aren't as friendly to their characters as hers are. Character Personality Sofia is a socialite, adoring the attention of people around her and using her experience in team building to her advantage, particularly in classes such as Grimmnastics and Kingdom Management. While she isn't expected to work as a squire in the future, she has interests in doing so, and is dedicating a lot of her spare time to studying in the field. Sofia has trouble with handling rejection or being told "no", holding a belief that her ideas are superior to others and should be respected, causing her to be ridiculed at times for her self-entitled ignorance. She refers to herself as a feminist, believing all genders should be treated equally, though her ideals can be obscured or even contradictory at times. Sofia believes that she is a "natural leader" and is considered the leader of her circle of friends. Though she can abuse this position and come off as quite bossy and even annoying. Appearance Sofia has short, cropped dark blonde hair which is usually worn in a bandana, she has brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her birthmark is visible on her left cheek. Attitudes to Destiny Sofia is a Royal, as she has no real complaints with her destiny at all, she isn't put in any sort of danger, she is simply there to stand around and look pretty (she thinks she is quite good at this). Though she is aware that some people believe she might be too "outspoken" and "opinionated" for the role, as the Squire's daughter is mostly quiet and obedient. She mostly wants to follow her destiny out of spite to her grandfather, who doesn't particularly like, as he believes she isn't the right girl for the job. Fairy tale – The Master Thief How the Story Goes Main Article: Wikipedia: The Master Thief How does Sofia come into it? Sofia's mother's marriage to the Master Thief didn't really last long, and they separated a few months into the marriage. After the separation, Sofia's mother fell in love with a Latino musician, and after a while they settled down and started a family. Sofia is the eldest of four children and when not staying at Ever After High, lives with her extended family in the Master Thief's village of origin. Relationships Family TBR Friends TBR Pet TBA Romance Sofia is a closeted lesbian (for reasons she prefers to keep to herself), and though she's relieved that she doesn't have to marry a guy at the end of her fairytale, she doesn't have any sort of romantic feelings for Sylvi Robber, her future wife (if anything, the pair just make jokes about it, calling each other ''"wifey" ''for a quick laugh) Portrayal TBR Outfits Basic Sofia wears her hair down, partially covered with a black bandanna. She wears a loose-fitting, white "gypsy shirt" and pairs it with a long bright purple skirt. She wears beige heeled boots that are usually laced up but tend to be left loose. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Trivia placeholder Quotes TBR Notes placeholder Gallery Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:The Master Thief Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:MeredithAgnesPoe